topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Twin D
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: D, Fake D, Dhampir Classification: Dhampir (Half-Vampire, Half-Human) Threat level: Celestial Age: At least 10,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 4), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid, Possibly Low-Godly; Regenerated easily and quickly after getting his head impaled by Yuma's needle like hair. Should likely have Regeneration on par with Nobles), Telekinesis, Magic (Can perform magic rituals), Mind Manipulation, Hypnotism, Status Effect Inducement, Vector Manipulation, Intangibility, Biological Manipulation (Nobles can turn Humans into Vampires changing their biological structure), Soul Manipulation (Vampires Can Suck the Souls of their Victims), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Technology Manipulation, Presence Concealment, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis & Fear Inducement, Empathy Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Mental Energy Attacks, Afterimage Creation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Non-Physical Interaction, Feather Feet and High Tolerance for Pain, Extreme Agility and Ability to Survive Underwater, Expert Swordsman & Expert in Martial Arts, Transformation & Statistics Amplification (Can transform into his full Vampire mode which makes him fully Bloodlusted and as a result, his stats get boosted significantly), Flight (Type 1 & 3), Poison Manipulation (Like D, Twin D's Blood is completely poisonous to even the likes of Greater Nobles), Magical Cutting, Can put anyone in a Death-Like state even without killing them Resistances to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Space Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation & Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Body Control, Illusion Creation, Ventriloquism, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Paralysis, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Instant Permanent Blindness and Extreme Pain, Physics Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hypnotism & Status Effect Inducement, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Plasma, Anti-Matter Manipulation, & Existence Erasure (Is the Conjoined Twin Brother of D separated after Birth and was stated as well as shown to be completely equal to D in terms of Physical Stats, Skills, and Abilities. The only things that give D edge over False D are Lefty as well as possibly his Mystical Training+Experience and as such, he lacks all such related abilities which D has) Physical strength: 'Universal Level Striking Strength in Base, Universal+ Level Striking Strength in Full Vampire Mode with at least Class A Lifting Strength (Was stated and shown to be completely equal to D in terms of Physical Stats and can even Stalemate him without Lefty interfering) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe in Base, At least Universe+ in Full Vampire Mode (Was stated and shown to be completely equal to D in terms of Physical Stats and can even Stalemate him without Lefty interfering. He stated that he can destroy Dozens of the Fake D Clones who too were born from the same data as D and Twin D and had the same stats, skills, and abilities. Full Vampire Mode heavily increases his overall statistics to an unknown degree and he can likely perform the same things as D) Durability: At least Universe in Base, At least Universe+ in Full Vampire Mode (Was stated and shown to be completely equal to D in terms of Physical Stats and can even Stalemate him without Lefty interfering. Full Vampire Mode heavily increases his overall statistics to an unknown degree) Speed: At least FTL in Base (Was stated and shown to be completely equal to D in terms of Physical Stats and can even Stalemate him without Lefty interfering), Likely higher in Full Vampire Mode Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Same as D as well as that of Greater Nobilities) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Similar to D, his Metabolic activity was also stated to draw energy from a nigh-infinite energy source) Range: At least Melee, Possibly Infinite Weakness: Same as D but is more arrogant and overconfident Standard equipment: His Longsword, His Black Dagger, Thin but Dangerous Wooden Needles, Mysterious Blue Pendant Black Dagger, Mini Computational Kit, Self-Repairing Garments, and Supplementary Nutrients in the form of dried blood plasma capsules. '''Note: '''Due to the fact that Twin D appears in Volume 13 of the Novels, as such, the profile lists only the stats and the haxes that were shown by D up to volume 13 Gallery Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Antagonist Category:Light novel Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Flying